A new path taken
by KatieFkingFitchFan
Summary: Brenda is a single parent of one child. But what happens when she bumps into the man that left her before her daughter was born. B/D all the way. Some old characters will appear in this story.
1. Chapter 1

_i know im started a new one and i still have 4 other stories to finish but i will get to them i promise. but this just poped up and i wasn't going to let this pass by._

**Chapter one: A meeting she didn't want**

Brenda was at the mall with her 4 year old daughter Jessica. Jessica wanted new shoes and since Brenda needed cloths she figured it would be a could chance to get shoes for Jessica. Brenda and Jessica moved from London to New York about 3 years ago. Brenda was a single mother. Jessica's father left Brenda when Brenda was 3 months Pregnant, of course he didn't even know Brenda was pregnant. She hasn't seen him for a good 41/2 years.

"Mommy, the shoes are over there come on, pleeeeease!!." Jessica begged Brenda

"Hold baby we will get there just let me try this dress on and I promise that I will let you get your shoes." Brenda promised

"OK!" Jessica pouted

After Brenda tried on her dress her and Jessica went to the Junior section of the store and went to the shoes.

"Mommy, these!" Jessica said while pointing at a pair of pink pair of shoes with purple bunnies on them.

"ok try them on im going to get socks for them. Now stay there don't go anywhere ok." Brenda said

"Ok I won't."

Brenda straight towards where the socks where, when she bumped into someone.

"ooh im sooo sorry." Brenda apologized

"no its my bad." the guy said

Brenda knew that voice and immediately looked up. She came face to face with the one thing she didn't want to see. Jessica's father. Dylan McKay.

"Dylan?" Brenda whispered

Right when Dylan was about to say something Jessica came running over to Brenda with the pair of shoes she had picked out.

"Mommy they are perfect I want them." Jessica said jumping up and down.

"Ok lets go." Brenda said grabbing Jessica's free hand.

"Bren wait." Dylan said grabbing Brenda's arm pulling back. Brenda tried to hold the tears back. She didn't look at him she just turned slightly.

"Bren please can we talk?" Dylan pleaded

"Why, haven't you done your share. You said that I was to much that you wanted out. Now your out or at least was." Brenda said sternly now looking at him. Jessica was looking at her shoes while still holding Brenda's hand so she wasn't aware of what was going on right next to her.

"Bren look im sorry. But can we please at least talk somewhere. PLEASE!!" Dylan pleaded

"Fine but can I at least pay for my daughter's shoes." Brenda said sternly

"sure." Dylan said quietly

Brenda went up to the cashier and paid for the shoes and then the three of them went to the food court. Brenda bought Jessica a kids meal from the small Wendy's. While she was eating Dylan and Brenda talked.

"Bren, look I know I was stupid but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Dylan begged

"look Dylan for us when ever we become friends we become more then friends and then a breakup because of some stupid thing that YOU did. Now why would I want to go through that again especially now when I have a child Dylan. This time its just not about you and me, its about her too." Brenda said pointing towards Jessica who was playing with a toy that she got with her meal. Dylan just smiled she looked like Brenda. She had long Brown hair and had her eyes. He looked back at Brenda who was looking at Jessica. Dylan couldn't believe that he left her. She had to be involved with someone or she is now involved with someone. That explains Jessica. But he didn't see a ring on her finger so maybe she's single. Well he wasn't going to give up. Kelly had thrown him out because he was always laying around the house not doing anything. So he moved to New York to get a way from her and Beverly Hills in general.

"So Bren, what's ya been up to?" Dylan asked

"nothing really just taking care of Jessica." Brenda answered looking at him.

"working?" Dylan said

"Uhh yea at Jessica's daycare at least until I find a real job. You?"

"no I don't actually." Dylan said looking down.

Jessica put her head down and fell asleep.

"Look Dylan I think I should go. Jessica needs to get home." Brenda said getting up

"Let me help." Dylan said getting up as well.

"Fine. Can you pick her up and carry her to the car and I will grab our stuff."

"ok."

Dylan went over and picked Jessica up. They went to the car and he gently put her in her car seat trying not to wake her up.

"thanks Dylan." Brenda said getting in the car but right before she could shut it he went over to her side after closing Jessica's door and stood in front of her.

"no problem. Look Brenda can I come over sometime time?" Dylan asked looking into her eyes.

"Dylan I don't know." Brenda said

"Please." Dylan begged

"Fine but lets start by just having me give you my phone number." Brenda said grabbing a pen and paper and writing down her number. She gave him the paper.

"thanks Bren." Dylan said sincerely. Dylan shut her door and watched her drive off. At that point he knew how much he missed her and he wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers like before.

_please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_ok here's chapter two of A new path taken. The reviews i have gotten is amazing thanks. so i hope you guys like and remember the more reviews the more chapters you will get. =)_

Chapter two: **WHOA!!!**

It's been a week since Brenda ran into Dylan. He's called almost a thousand times asking if can please come over and see her, it was different now she didn't know if she can keep the truth in her now that she has seen him. She was afraid that he would want to be around more. She just wanted to move on from him but of course that never seems to happen. Brenda had finally said yes but just because she called in sick and sent Jessica to a friend's house. Brenda was cleaning the place out when she heard a knock_ "Great. Here we go again." _Brenda thought when going for the door knob. She swung the door open when she was expecting Dylan but instead got Kelly Taylor her high school best friend.

"Kelly?!" Brenda said surprised

"Hey Brenda, can I come in?" Kelly asked

"Sure" Brenda responded. Brenda stepped inside and let her in.

"So uh how have ya been?" Kelly asked uncomfortably

"Nothing much. Just taking care of my daughter." Brenda informed

"Daughter, Oh My Gosh!! You have a daughter?" Kelly asked jumping up and down "how old?"

"4" Brenda answered

"Awww so are you married, is there a guy in the picture?" Kelly asked

"no and no." Brenda laughed

"Oh sorry." Kelly apologized

"Oh no its ok, I actually ran into Jessica's father earlier this week." Brenda said

"Really? So is he around? Can I meet him?" Kelly asked

"I don't know if your going to be all that happy with who it is." Brenda said turning around and looking down

"Huh?" Kelly said confused

"Its uh…." Brenda started to say when another knock came to the door. "Hold on."

Brenda went to the door and opened it and there was Dylan. _"crap" Brenda thought_

"_Hey Bren, may I come in?" Dylan asked_

"_Uh well,….sure but please don't be mad." Brenda said short and quick._

"_Why would I be….Oh." Dylan said after looking at his worst nightmare herself, Kelly Taylor._

"_Dylan?" Kelly said surprised_

"_Bren, what is she doing her?" Dylan said turning towards Brenda who was laughing to herself._

"_Uh well I don't know she short of just popped up." Brenda said trying so hard not to laugh._

"_Dylan why are you here?" Kelly said sternly_

"_I really don't need to tell you." Dylan said sitting on Brenda's couch_

"_Ughh, whatever, anyway Bren, you were about to tell me who the father was." Kelly said changing the subject fast._

"_Uh well that's short of a private conversation with out you know who here." Brenda whispered_

"_come on Brenda you can tell me even with the dumb ass over there." Kelly said folding her arms_

"_No trust me I can't." Brenda said still whispering_

"_why. Its not like he's the father and why should he care." Kelly said _

_Brenda didn't answer. She just stood there looking down at her hands. Kelly's eyes got wide. She looked between Dylan and Brenda. She did that a couple of times._

"_Brenda its not." Kelly said_

"_Yes it is please don't tell him. I will when the time comes but I just saw him im not going to come out and say oh by the way Jessica is your daughter." Brenda whispered_

"_but Brenda you can't keep that from him at least not for long." Kelly explained_

"_I know but……wait your not mad?" Brenda asked_

"_Of course not. Brenda I knew the two of you should have been together I was just to stupid to realize it. I guess I was jealous. Bren im with you but please tell him." Kelly explained_

"_I know. Fine I will. Please come with me." Brenda pleaded_

"_of course." Kelly said throwing her arm around Brenda's shoulder's_

"_Dylan if I tell you something you swear you won't get mad." Brenda asked looking straight at him._

"_Sure." Dylan said sitting up._

"_Well um…..can we talk later." Brenda lied_

"_No problem ive got to get home anyway. Bye Brenda." Dylan said opening up the door and leaving shutting the door behind him._

"_Brenda what happen?" Kelly said _

"_I don't know Ive never been in this situation. I might have to tell him with Jessica here. Im just afraid of how he will react. I really didn't expect him to be here. Kelly im scared ok. I wish he didn't leave." Brenda said teary eyed._

"_I know but he's stupid we all know that its nothing new." Kelly laughed_

"_Ha I know that extremely well its scary." Brenda laughed_

"_Well trust me I will help you, but the reason I came here was to ask you if you knew where Brandon was?" Kelly asked_

"_Um I think he's In Washington." Brenda told her_

"_thanks." Kelly said hugging her._

"_well I have to go pick up Jessica want to come with?" Brenda said grabbing her keys._

"_sure." Kelly said grabbing her jacket._

_Well i hope you liked that._

_Brenda chickened out? WOW is she ever going to tell Dylan that Jessica is his? Well review and you well find out. He won't be so in the dark for long. please review_


	3. Chapter 3

_ok here's another chapter!! hope ya like_

Chapter three: **The truth finally comes out.**

After Dylan left Kelly had convinced her to call Dylan and tell him to come over and talk like planned, and that she wasn't going to get through this if she doesn't tell Dylan the truth. Kelly told Brenda that she had to do this herself and that she would be fine. Brenda did what Kelly said and called him, she at least waited till Kelly left to call him. Dylan had agreed and he would be over in less then 10 minutes. Jessica was playing with her Barbie's when Dylan arrived. Dylan knocked on the door and Brenda let him in.

"hey Bren." Dylan said

"Hey um look I want to get this over with so Jess honey can you go sit right next to Dylan Please." Brenda asked

"Yes Mommy." Jessica said as she out her Barbie's down and sat right next to Dylan on the couch.

"Look ive been hiding something from you for 41/2 years and now that you are here I might as well tell you what it is." Brenda explained

"Ok….." Dylan slowly said

"What I have been hiding is……….sitting right next to you." Brenda said looking down and she started to cry.

"You mean." Dylan started to say as he looked down at Jessica who had a huge smile on her face.

Brenda just nodded. She then went into the kitchen and started to fix dinner. Dylan walked in and just leaned on the door frame.

"Brenda why?" Dylan asked as he watched her put a small turkey in the oven.

"why what?" Brenda said not even looking at him.

"Why did you keep that from me. I could have helped you." Dylan said walking closer to her.

"Because I didn't know I was pregnant till after you left and what do you know, who are you with then none other than Kelly Taylor, Dylan im sick and tried of you going back and forth between us. Pick someone and don't just pick me because Jessica is yours. I love you Dylan that will never change but to only have you in my life because of Jessica and not because you love me will tear me apart. Dylan I want you in Jessica's life so if you want to spend that rest of you life with Kelly that's fi….." Brenda was interrupted by Dylan. Somehow while she was talking Dylan had walked towards her now he was kissing her .

"Look Brenda, I want to be with YOU and Jessica. I was confused then ok. And I had the impression that you didn't want me to be around so I was thinking I was giving you space." Dylan whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Dylan…." Brenda said breathlessly. She was shocked that he did that. Of course she missed it but she didn't know that he felt that way.

Dylan leaned back in and started to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in to the kiss. The kiss didn't last very long because Jessica had come in.

"Daddy, mommy look." Jessica said handing Dylan a picture that Jessica had drawn. It was a picture of her, Brenda and Dylan holding hands and at the top it said "My family" Dylan picked Jessica up and hugged her tight.

"I love you daddy." Jessica whispered as she lowered her head on his shoulders.

"I love you to Jessica." Dylan said back. He put the picture down on the counter as Jessica dragged him in the living room to play Barbie's. Brenda looked at the picture. It was nice for Jessica not to be mad at her for keeping Dylan, her father, a secret. She had finished dinner and all three had eaten. Jessica was watching T.V with Dylan, on his lap she had fallen asleep. Dylan picked her up and carried her to her room and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and shut out her light then shut her door. He went back to the living room to find Brenda flipping through channels. He sat right next to her and just looked at her. She stopped flipping and looked back at him.

"What?" Brenda said laughing.

"I was just thinking." Dylan said looking at the T.V

"about?" Brenda said keeping her eyes on him.

"us and where does this leave us." Dylan said turning his head towards her.

"I don't know but lets not think about that tonight. I just want watch T.V with one of my closest friends." Brenda said as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Dylan gently rubbed the back of her head. That made her fall asleep. She didn't want to think about what happened that night well the first part at least. It felt just perfect to be somewhat with him. She didn't want to go into a relationship right now. She needs time to think and she wishes Dylan will except that at least for now.

Dylan had fallen asleep not long after. One hand was on her head and the other was supporting his head. Jessica had silently walked towards the living room and climbed on Dylan. She laid on his lap and went right to sleep. Jessica wanted to meet her dad and she wanted to have a dad. She was just happy her mom finally told her she had one. The family of three was asleep on the couch.

……..

Brenda woke up the next morning finding both Dylan and Jessica right beside her. She smiled at the scene and then she realized that Dylan had his arm around her. She gently lifted his arm off of her making it land around Jessica. She went into the kitchen and started to fix breakfast. About 15 minutes later Jessica smelt pancakes and woke up running into the kitchen and sitting at the bar. Not far behind her was Jessica was Dylan, rubbing his eyes because he had just woken up.

"Do you do this every morning Bren?" Dylan asked sitting down beside Jessica who was drinking her orange juice.

"Well only when we have someone over. And since you are part of the family and its your first day here you get to have pancakes with chocolate chips in them." Brenda said setting the two plates in front of Dylan and Jessica. Jessica's pancakes were already cut up into small pieces, Dylan was having a bit of trouble trying to cut it with just a fork.

"Need help?" Brenda asked laughing handing him a knife.

"Yea thanks Bren." Dylan said giving her a glare.

"Daddy guess what." Jessica said

"What?' Dylan responded

"Mommy and me get to go to Daycare together. She's a teacher." Jessica explained

"Really? What happened to your acting career?" Dylan asked shocked looking back at Brenda.

"It fell through. I kinda enjoy teach 9-14 year olds. Some of them are hilarious. Some of them are sweet and some of them are just quiet and I don't have to worry about them till at least 3 because of school so I get to just help some of the other teachers. Especially around nap time when all of them are trouble." Brenda explained

"Oh." Dylan said. Jessica finished her Breakfast and went to go get ready for daycare.

"So Dylan do you want to come with. I mean I can see if they can hire you as my helper?" Brenda asked putting Jessica's plate in the dish washer.

"um sure that will be fun." Dylan said as Jessica came running in with her shoes in her hands.

"Daddy can you please help me?" Jessica begged Dylan. Dylan loved it when Jessica said daddy and it made him, Jessica and Brenda smile when she said it. Dylan got her shoes on and tied her shoes.

"Guess what Jessy. I get to come to daycare with you and mommy and see what the two of you do all day."

"YAY!!!! I'm soooo happy!!!" Jessica jumped up and down and went to hug Dylan then she went to go hug Brenda.

"I love you mommy." Jessica said

"I love you too." Brenda said while still hugging her. Dylan watched in amazement. He always wished he would have a family some day and for some reason he had wished to have a family with his true love, Brenda Walsh. His wishes came true. He remembered way back in high school when Kelly and Brenda gave him the choice between the two of them and he had daydreams of what his life would be like. He found Brenda's to be very humorous and Kelly's very annoying. He had daydreamed that him and Brenda would have like 7 kids and one on the way. And the day dream with Kelly was they had been Broke, and Kelly getting annoyed that Dylan got her a gem but It wasn't just any gem it was Brenda's birth stone and she got extremely jealous. He didn't want to be in a relationship where jealously was in the way of everything. Yes Brenda was like that at one point but who could blame her, he cheated on her with her best friend and when ever they had separated he would run to Kelly and that would just piss Brenda off. Dylan finished his breakfast and put his dishes in the dishwasher for Brenda. Dylan had to go back to the hotel to get changed. About 15 minutes later he left and meet Brenda and Jessica in the parking lot.

"DADDY!!" Jessica yelled running towards him.

"Sweets, you just saw me like 30 minutes ago." Dylan laughed

"I know i just like saying daddy." Jessica said. Dylan picked her up and followed Brenda inside.

"Hey Ms. James." Brenda said greeting the women in the office when you walk in.

"Hey Ms. Walsh, Jessica and um Sir i don't know you." Ms. James said getting up and standing in the door way.

"Oh Im Dylan McKay." Dylan introduced himself.

"the Dylan mckay." She said looking at Brenda who at this point was looking down blushing.

"Yea my daddy ms. James." Jessica said kissing Dylan on the cheek

"Oh really?" said still eyeing Brenda. Brenda decided that the conversation was getting a bit intense so she grabbed Dylan's hand and showed him Jessica's classroom. He put Jessica down and watched her play with a bunch of kids.

"Ok Dylan come with me." Brenda said going towards another classroom and opening the door. Brenda turned the light on and sat down in a chair.

"Bren whats wrong?" Dylan asked

"I don't know. This, us, its confusing. When ever i try to somewhat move on from you, you seem to find a way to waltz right back in my life. Dylan I love you i will always love you but im never going to know if you are going to be with me at least for good." Brenda said putting her elbow on the table and resting her head on her hand.

"I know. Bren ive made your life a living hell. I guess that Kelly made me feel like myself, and that wasn't at all a good thing. Brenda all im asking for is a second chance or what ever chance im at. Some of the reason is yes of Jessica but the other is you Brenda you made my life better. My drinking problem has gone away because of you. Bren i want to be in your life please just give it to me." Dylan begged. Brenda got up and walked in front of him.

"I don't Dylan it seems like ive heard the same shit over and over again. And everytime i have let you in." Brenda explained

"I promise i won't screw this one up." Dylan said taking her hands in his. Brenda just looked into his eyes and saw the truth he was truly sorry. She gave in and told him yes. She gave him a quick peck and started out the door and he wasn't far behind.

.........

Brenda was helping her class do homework. Dylan just starred at her. He couldn't believe that the women he has been in love with for almost 2o years is giving him another chance. She looked up at Dylan and gave him a small smile. She mouthed "_go and check on Jessica"_ He nodded and went to go check on Jessica who was having the time over her life with a bunch of little boys who where chasing her around the room. She saw Dylan and quickly waved and started to run around again. He thought it was cute but he knew that he was going to turn into Jim Walsh when it came between him and a boy that Jessica would bring home to meet him when she's 16. He laughed at that thought that he might turn into a Jim Walsh.

After everyone child had left Brenda, Dylan and Jessica where headed home, well Dylan was headed towards the hotel until Brenda told him that he could live with them. Jessica jumped on that idea. He went to the hotel cancelled the room and went up to the room where he found Kelly sitting in the hallway crying. She was apparently waiting for him.

"Kel, whats wrong?" He asked as he tried to open the door with the hotel key.

"Brandon, Im afraid." Kelly said short

"HUH? I thought Brandon was in Washington?" He asked

"He is or was hes coming down here to see Jessica and Brenda."

"Um ok isn't that a good thing, don't you want things to work." He said as he opened the door and let her in.

"that's the thing, I DON'T KNOW HOW!!" She yelled

"Ok ok calm down. Why don't you ask Brenda to help i mean didn't you help her with me, she owes you know." He said

"Well yea but...." She said as she watched him pack things up. "What the hell are you doing? Kelly asked

"Oh um thats the thing im living with Brenda now." He explained not looking at her

"Wow that was fast." She said laughing

"yea well she grew up with you." Dylan said

"Well yea but still even then she didn't want to go that fast back then." She said helping him pack.

"I know but we are taking it slow." he said as a smile creeped on his face.

"well im happy for you guys." She said as her phone rang. She saw the caller id and just starred at it.

"Well are you going to answer it?" Dylan asked as he was headed out the door.

"It's Brandon." She said still looking at the I.D.

"Well hears a thought answer it and say HELLO. Now come on ive got to go." Dylan said as he reached for her and pulled her out of the room. By the thrid ring she decided to answer it as she walked with Dylan to his car.

"Hey Brandon." She said as she stopped at her door and opened it.

_ok i hope you liked this. Um i wonder what Brandon wants. well to find out you have to review so click that button and comment._


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter 4 is now up. I hope you like. review and comment thanks_

"hey Brandon." Kelly answered as she watched Dylan drive away.

"Hey Kel." Brandon responded

"How are you?" Kelly asked

"Fine, look Kelly im at the airport and it's to late to call Bren so can you come pick me up please." Brandon asked

"Yea sure." Kelly answered short.

"Alright so how have you been Kel, you and Dylan ok." He asked not really to sure that he wanted to hear the answer.

"Im fine Dylan's fine and we broke up about 4 months ago." Kelly informed him.

"Oh that sucks." Brandon said

"Actually no it doesn't trust me." Kelly laughed

"Alright well I will talk to you when you get here ok." Brandon said

"Yea see ya then bye." Kelly hung up the phone and headed towards her car and drove towards the airport.

…….

Dylan got out of his car and went to the door and opened the door and stepped in. When he did Brenda and Jessica were asleep on the couch. He stood there and looked at his two favorite girls. He walked over and picked Jessica up and took her to her bedroom and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and shut her door and his way out. He then picked up Brenda and turned off the T.V. He carried her into her bedroom and did the same as what he did for Jessica only this time he kissed her on her lips. She stirred a little and opened her eyes. Dylan was leaning over her with a smile on his face.

"Hey Bren, did I wake you" Dylan asked

"Yea." Brenda answered quietly

"Sorry." Dylan said

"It's ok. So uh are you going to lay down or what." Brenda laughed

"Lay down. I just wanted to make sure it was ok with the boss." Dylan joked

"Ha ha Dylan." Brenda said sarcastically

"Brenda I love you." Dylan said seriously

"I love you too." Brenda said looking into his eyes.

Dylan leaned down and kissed her again but before he could lay down she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him more passionately. He kissed her back. When they parted, they touched their foreheads together.

"I've missed you so much." Brenda whispered.

"I've missed you to." Dylan answered. He kissed her again and laid down. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. They fell asleep in each other's arms that night.

……..

Kelly got to the airport and was looking for Brandon. She saw him come out of the baggage line and stopped when he saw her. She saw him smile and she walked over to him.

"Hey Brandon." Kelly said as she picked up a bag that he dropped.

"Hey Kelly." Brandon said

"So uh lets go." Kelly said turning around

"yea." Brandon responded

"So have yo talked to Brenda yet I mean besides the fact that your coming here." Kelly asked

"uh no I haven't." Brandon said

"oh well where are you staying then?" Kelly asked as they made their way out of the airport and towards her car.

"The Bel-Age hotel actually." He said while he put his luggage into Kelly trunk.

"great." Kelly said unlocking her doors. They both got in and Kelly started the car. She drove to the hotel which was only 5 to 10 minutes away from the airport.

"well I will talk to you later right?" Brandon asked

"yea just come meet me at Bren's. You might want to stop by Jessica's daycare because she's usually there until 7:30." Kelly informed

"Alright I will thanks Kel." Brandon said heading in the hotel. He watched her leave and went up to his room. He knew he still loved Kelly and now that she and Dylan was separated it was his chance to get her back.

……..

The next morning Brenda woke up and looked over where Dylan was. He was sound asleep. She smiled and gently rubbed her index finger on his cheek. She rolled over so she was facing him and kissed his lips like he did that night. He stirred and opened one eye instead of both. He smiled and then opened the other eye.

"Hey beautiful." He said

"Hey." Brenda said kissing his cheek.

"What's ya doin." Dylan said as he felt her go lower. She had started on his cheek and now was on his neck.

"Kissing you." She said in between kisses

"Oh really." He said as he brought her on top of him.

"Yes really." she said as she leaned in and started to kiss his neck again

"Bren, I thought you wanted to take it slow?" Dylan asked closing his eyes.

"Yea well I was mad at you then." Brenda said continuing what she was doing. Dylan started to take off her shirt when Jessica knocked on the door.

"Mommy, Daddy uncle Brandon is here." Jessica yelled through the door.

"Ughh you can always count on Brandon." Dylan said getting up

"Yea his timing has always been off." Brenda said flopping back down on the bed.

"I thought Kelly was going to keep him busy." Dylan said rubbing his hands up and down his face.

"Yea well I thought that he was going to meet us at Jessica's daycare." Brenda complained

"Come on, we can finish this tonight." Dylan said giving her his hand and helping her up. He pulled her in and kissed her on her lips and led her out of the room. They walked out but Brenda pushed him back inside the room.

"Woah Bren, what the hell." Dylan whispered

"I totally forgot that Brandon doesn't know who Jessica's father is, let alone that we are together." Brenda whispered back

"oook but Bren he's going to find out someday." Dylan explained

"I know but hold on stay there." Brenda said as she started down the hallway.

"Hey Bren." Brandon said getting up and hugging his sister.

"Hey so whats ya doin out her." Brenda said

"Oh um well Jessica had been telling me about her father that she met a week ago." Brandon said folding his arms. "also that he's living here now. Bren how could you not tell me that you saw her father." Brandon said disgusted

"I don't know I was scared and I was afraid that you were going to be pissed to find out who it was." Brenda said looking down

"well who is it Bren?" Brandon asked

"Hold on." Brenda said as she turned around and walked to the bedroom and grabbed Dylan's hand and dragged him out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"It's Dylan." Brenda said still holding on to Dylan's hand but tightly.

"Hey B" Dylan said

"Wait What." Brandon said confused

"Dylan's the father." Brenda said

"Dylan's the father?" Brandon asked trying to be sure

"Yea." Brenda answered

"Wow." Brandon went back to the couch and sat down.

"I'm so sorry Brandon that I kept that from you but I didn't except him to be in New York. So I really did think I had to tell anyone. The only person that knew was me." Brenda explained trying to keep from crying. "are you mad?"

"no just surprised." Brandon said looking up at Brenda who had tears in her eyes. "Bren im not mad ok." He said getting up and placing his hands on her shoulders, he pulled her in and hugged her. She cried in her brother's chest. There was a knock at the door. Dylan quickly rubbed Brenda's back and went to go answer the door. When he opened the door Kelly walked in.

"I saw that you guys were……Bren, whats wrong?" Kelly asked when she heard Brenda cry and the Kelly looked up and saw Brandon. "she told you?" Kelly mouthed towards Brandon. Brandon nodded and he took his sister to the couch and both of them sat down.

"look Brandon I was going to tell you once she was born but like I said I was scared. I didn't even tell mom and dad. I know my family well enough to know that you mom and dad where going to tell me who the father around and knowing you and dad, you two where going to be pissed finding out that it was Dylan and the fact that he left." Brenda explained through tears as Dylan and Kelly sat down next to Brandon and Brenda, Kelly next to Brandon and Dylan next to Brenda. Dylan grabbed Brenda and let her cry in his chest this time. Brandon looked at her sister. He knew she felt guilty that she didn't tell but why would she think that he would be pissed that Dylan was the father? Jessica came running in with a huge smile on her face but the smile quickly faded away when she saw her mom crying. She squeezed herself in between Brandon and Brenda and laid her head on Brenda's back. Brenda took her right arm and reached behind her and wrapped her arm around Jessica as best she could. Brandon got up and went into the kitchen, Kelly followed.

"Brandon you do understand why Brenda didn't tell you….right?" Kelly asked

"yes and no I understand the not telling dad part and the fact that yes he would be pissed but me no I wouldn't." Brandon said

"Well because she feels that since he broke her heart once he was going to do it again and she knew you didn't like to see her upset." Kelly explained

"Yea I probably would and from what she said that's exactly what he did." Brandon said sitting at the table.

"yea can we not re-live that part." Kelly said folding her arms. Brandon and Kelly started to laugh. Dylan walked in and heard them laughing.

"Wow laughter, haven't heard that from the ms. Kelly Taylor in a while." Dylan said

"well you haven't deserved." Kelly said snobbish. Brandon chuckled lightly.

"where's Bren." Brandon asked getting up.

"In there but be quiet her and Jessica are playing alone. Jessica said she wanted alone time with her mommy. Her words not mine." Dylan said opening the door quietly letting Brandon and Kelly watch.

Brandon couldn't help but smile at his sister playing with her daughter. Jessica was hugging her with one arm and playing with her Barbie with the other. Brenda was still crying a little but Brandon could tell the Jessica was making her feel better.

"Well isn't that cute." Kelly whispered while backing away from the door and starring at Brandon who was still looking out the door at Brenda.

"Yea it is who knew Brenda would be a mother." Dylan said

"Well honestly I did." Brandon said now backing away and facing Kelly and Dylan.

"Huh?" Kelly said

"Well when we were little mom used to always buy her new baby dolls and she'd mother it like it was real. It was so cute. Thank god she didn't make me play along like she did the next door neighbor's son." Brandon explained

"what?" Dylan asked

"yea she liked the boy next door and he liked her back but he never really liked playing da da." Brandon said laughing.

Dylan laughed with just picturing Brenda as a little kid liking some other boy who was her dog and was on a leach.

"What you laughing about?" Kelly asked.

"Just picturing Bren as a kid." Dylan said

"Hey be nice." Brandon said pointing his finger at him.

"im just kidding." Dylan said throwing his hands up.

"daddy mommy needs you." Jessica said coming into the kitchen and jumped up in Brandon's arms.

"Ok be right back." He went over and kissed Jessica's forehead. He went on and sat next to Brenda.

"Hey Brenda whats up." Dylan asked

"Is he mad at me?" Brenda asked

"No hes not he completely understands I think." Dylan laughed

"What are you laughing at." Brenda said hitting him lightly on the chest.

"Well he told me and Kelly that you used to play with a boy next door and the two of you played parents." Dylan laughed.

"Im going to kill him." Brenda said

"It was a cute story." Dylan said leaning in a little

"ya think." Brenda said smiling as Dylan got closer.

"Yep." Dylan said as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They kissed for while, until Brenda broke it off and laughed.

"What are you laughing at." Dylan said kissing her neck.

"We are acting like we are in high school." Brenda said closing her eyes.

"yea well my best years was in high school." Dylan said right before he kissed her neck again.

"Woah mister Jessica, Kelly and Brandon are in there." Brenda said trying to push him off.

"So." Dylan whispered

"So that would be weird especially with Jessica with them." Brenda said

"well get rid of them." Dylan said as he lifted his head up and looked into her eyes.

"Woah Dylan I think we are moving a bit to fast lets go out tonight first." Brenda said rubbing her hand on his cheek.

"Fine." Dylan grunted.

Brandon, Kelly and Jessica came in.

"Ok this is going to sound like we are bailing but Kel and I are going to go somewhere together to talk and stuff." Brandon explained "and is it ok if Jessica came with."

"yea sure have fun." Brenda said as she felt Dylan get closer.

Brenda watched Brandon and Kelly leave with Jessica. Then she looked at Dylan who started to Kiss her neck.

"What….are…you doing." Brenda studerred over her words as Dylan kissed her neck.

"what does it feel like im doing." Dylan asked

"what…did I say dinner…first" Brenda said

"Yea yea." Dylan said getting up. "So when's dinner"

"In like 9 hours." Brenda laughed

"Ughh." Dylan grunted.

"Dylan we could go out for like Breakfast." Brenda said

"Ok come on." Dylan said grabbing Brenda's arm and dragging her out of her house, locking their Apartment up and lead her into his car.


	5. Chapter 5

_ok i hope you like this chapter. Im loving the reviews you guys are giving me. Thank you so much. Keep them coming._

Dylan and Brenda had gotten something to go from Biscutville and headed home to eat it there. Brenda knew exactly why he was in a hurry, she just played along acting dumb. Dylan and Brenda got home, he grabbed her by the arm like he did when they were leaving and unlocked her door and shut it behind them. Then Brenda and Dylan went into the kitchen and sat down and started to eat. Brenda was taking her time. She wanted to mess with Dylan for a little while after all she knew it would want her more. When he was done he walked behind her, leaned down and started to kiss her neck. She had to admit that she loved it. She put her biscuit down and turned towards him. She grabbed him by the neck and brought him to her. She kissed him hard and passionately. He slid his tongue into her mouth making her moan inside his mouth. She stopped kissing him and started to slowly unbutton his shirt not taking her eyes off him. She slid his jacket down off his shoulders and started to kiss him again.

"Again…I ask….what happened….to taking it…Slow." Dylan asked between kisses. She stopped for a second.

"Hey you started this. And any way Dylan we both know we were never able to take it slow now shut up and kiss me." Brenda said as she started to kiss him again. He picked her up and took her into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He laid her down and covered her body with his. He stopped kissing her on her lips and started to work his way down her neck. Brenda started to unbuckle his pants and slid them down along with his boxers. Dylan sat up and took Brenda's shirt off and took her pants off as well. He ripped her underwear off and started to kiss her neck again. He rolled over so she was in top. He wrapped his arms around her and found the backend of her bra. He unsnapped her bra letting it slowly expose her breast. He looked at them for a moment and then rolled back over and dominated her. They started to move together. Brenda was in heaven. She missed him so much. He was always so gentle with everything. His lips, his touch his everything.

Dylan couldn't believe that he and Brenda were making love. They had been together only 3 days. The longest 3 days of his life. They made love slowly and passionately. It lasted a good 2 hours and then they just laid in bed holding each other and giving each other small pecks here and there.

………

Brandon, Jessica and Kelly went to IHOP to have breakfast. While Jessica ate her food Brandon started to whisper to Kelly.

"So how have you been Kel." Brandon asked

"Haven't you already asked me that." Kelly joked

"Yea but I miss you saying that you are happy. You have yet to tell me that your happy." Brandon informed her.

"Well I am……now." Kelly said

"Well that's good is it because of me?" Brandon played

"Yea it is. Brandon look I know that I just got out of a relationship but one of the reasons why it didn't work out between me and Dylan was because I wasn't letting it to. Brandon it hurt me that you left so Dylan was a fallback he always stayed with me but he was lazy as hell but he doesn't seem that way with Brenda and I know that the two of them are meant to be together but I can't help but think the two of us are also." Kelly explained.

" I know. Kelly, I love you and always will but honestly I came here to tell Brenda that im getting married in a month." Brandon said looking down. Kelly's mouth dropped.

"Wow, getting married congrats." Kelly said trying to hold back the tears. "When do you go back?"

"Actually im not she's coming here." Brandon explained

"Oh ok when. I would love to meet her." Kelly lied

"About 2 weeks from Thursday." Brandon said

"Awesome can't wait." Kelly said between her teeth. "Look Brandon I'd hate to cut this short but I need to go." Kelly said getting up and grabbing her purse.

"You ok?" Brandon asked

"Yea fine just take me home or to Brenda's and I will take myself home." Kelly said

"Ok, Jess, come on we are taking you home." Brandon said getting up.

"Ok Uncle Brandon how long have we been out its only felt like 30 minutes." Jessica asked

"Well we have been gone for 3 hours remember Kelly and I took you to Wal-Mart to get you new shoes and then you looked around the toy area." Brandon reminded her.

"Oh ok." Jessica said jumping up and down. They got in the car and drove Jessica home. It was quiet the whole way to Brenda's. Kelly was looking out the window trying to wipe away any tear that came out of her eye.

"Uncle Brandon why is it so quiet?" Jessica asked

"I don't know sweetie but we are home." Brandon said putting the car in park and getting out of the car letting both Jessica and Kelly out. Brandon picked up Jessica and knocked on the front door. He turned around hearing a car engine and found that Kelly was backing out of the parking lot. Brandon knocked on the front door again after not getting an answer. Inside the house Dylan was sound asleep but Brenda was trying to get dressed after hearing the knocks at the door. She got dressed and ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey baby." Brenda said kissing Jessica's forehead.

"Hey mommy." Jessica said jumping out of Brandon's arms and running inside

"Jessica I need you to be quiet daddy is asleep." Brenda yelled after her. Brenda stepped aside and let Brandon in, she looked around and saw that Kelly wasn't there along with her car.

"ummm Brandon where's Kelly?" Brenda asked after shutting the front door.

"She left. I don't think coming here was a good idea." Brandon said

"Why do you say that?" Brenda said

"Because im getting married in a month and I told Kelly and I think she's pissed." Brandon explained

'Well honestly I would to if I heard that the love of my life was getting married to someone other than myself." Brenda said

"yea I guess. I mean I do love her in fact ive never ever lived a day in my life without thinking about her." Brandon said looking down

"I know but Bran if you feel that way why are you getting married to someone else." Brenda asked sitting down next to him.

"Brenda look I know but after the first cancelled wedding I didn't think that either of us were ready and so I moved on or at least I thought I was. My god Brenda im having second thoughts about my wedding." Brandon said.

"look I don't want you to make any rash decisions right now but just think of what you have in front of you and what you have a million miles away and figure out who means more." Brenda explained hugging Brandon and heading upstairs.

"wait Bren where are you going?" Brandon asked chasing her

"Shower." Brenda said continuing to head towards the bathroom.

…….

The next morning Brenda and Dylan were in the kitchen making breakfast for them. Jessica was still asleep in her room. She usually doesn't sleep this late but she was up half the night coughing. Brenda had taken her temperature that morning. It came up 100.1, Brenda had told her to stay in bed and go to asleep which she did, not 2 minutes after her temperature was taken. Dylan had been watching Brenda all morning with a huge smile on his face.

"wipe that smile off your face." Brenda said not even turning around.

"How did you know….." Dylan said confused getting up and walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist kissing down her neck making her stumble over her words.

"Um….well…I kn..ow you." Brenda stumbled over her words at the feel of his lips on her neck.

"Yea I bet you do." Dylan said while his hands wondering up her shirt.

"Dylan….stop. Im going to burn the pancakes." Brenda warned. Dylan leaned over and turned off the oven.

"Better?" Dylan asked seductively

"Much." Brenda said turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth making her moan and gently grab onto his hair. They kissed for about 10 minutes, when the phone rang.

"Dylan I need to get that." Brenda breathed out.

"Just ignore it." Dylan said trying to get her shirt off. He got her shirt off and picked her up off the ground and sat her on the counter continuing to kiss her.

"Dylan…Jessica's room is right down the hall." Brenda said in between kisses

"Right….damn…ok im going to call back whoever was trying to call." Dylan said picking up Brenda's shirt and giving it to her. She grabbed him by his jeans and kissed him deeply.

"We still have tonight." She said against his lips.

"ooh." Dylan whispered "God I love you."

"I love you too." Brenda said putting on her shirt. Dylan gave her a sweet peck on the lips and went to the phone. Brenda watched him leave. She couldn't believe that the love of her life was here, the father of her child. She loved him and she knew that one day, this day would come but she didn't know that it would came that fast but she didn't care anymore. The only thing that scared her was trying to explain all this to her parents. It was hard enough trying to explain it to Brandon now her parents. Dylan came over with the phone in his hand and didn't look at all thrilled.

"guess who that was Bren." Dylan asked

"who." She asked back

"Your father." Dylan said looking in her eyes. Handing her the phone.

_please review. press that green button thanks_


	6. Chapter 6

_ok i know that it has been FOREVER since ive updated this story so don't hate me._

Brenda took the phone away from Dylan and just stood there and dead silence. Then she finally spoke.

"Hey daddy." Brenda said

"Hey, how's my baby girl doing?" Jim asked.

"She's fine, Jessica's fine we are all fine." Brenda said quick.

"Look I called to tell you that your mom and I are in town and are stopping by later on tonight. I know last minute but we really wanted to see you and our grandchild that we haven't seen since she was 2." Jim explained

"that's great but your grand child is sick maybe another time like tomorrow." She said

"No no your mom loves taking care of sick kids so we are coming over we will be there by…..7 ish." Jim said. "Oh your mom says she loves and will see you later."

"I love her and you too." Brenda said. "Bye dad." and with that Brenda hung up. She went to the couch and just sat there.

"My parents are coming." Brenda said quietly

"What?" Dylan said sitting next to her.

"My parents are coming." Brenda repeated herself

"Bren, you know you have to tell him." Dylan explained

"I know but I wished that me telling them came later rather than sooner." Brenda laughed

"yea well so do I. When are they coming?" Dylan asked

"about 7ish." Brenda told him.

"Well we have time to….." Dylan said seductive

"yea we do but can I go check on Jessica frist?" Brenda said kissing him gently on the lips.

"Sure, I'll be waiting." Dylan said getting up and heading towards the bedroom. Brenda went into Jessica's room and leaned against the door frame and watched her daughter sleep. She smiled at the fact that she finally was eternally was connected to the guy she loved. Jessica was theirs and no one could change that. She still loved Dylan so much sometimes it scared her. Brenda slowly shut her door and went into her bedroom finding Dylan on the bed with just his boxers on.

"What's this?" Brenda said as she climbed on the bed and sitting on top of him.

"it's a seduction." Dylan whispered taking off her shirt slowly. He brought her down to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. The kiss got heated fast. While he was kissing her he went down her back and unsnapped her bra. Then he rolled on top of her. He went down and unbutton her pants and slid them down. She slid down her underwear while he did the same with his boxers. He went down and started kissing her neck making her moan. They began moving together while kissing and caressing each other and enjoying each other. Brenda wanted to marry this man so bad but she didn't know if he felt the same way. After the death of Toni, his latest wife, died she thought that he wouldn't want to commit to anyone for the fear of losing them again.

Dylan loved this women. He loved her so much, he wanted to marry her but he was afraid that if he did she would say no or he would lose her like he did Toni. They made love for what seemed like hours but it was only 3 in the afternoon. When they finished they continued to kiss each other and caress each other. Around 4:30 they both took a shower and got dressed. Dylan helped Brenda clean the place up before her parents arrive. When they finished cleaning it was around 6:45.

"Dylan can you go check on Jessica." Brenda asked

"Sure but can you give me a kiss." Dylan said with a smile. Brenda walked over and gave him a quick peck but before she could turn away he grabbed her by the arm and kissed her deeply. When they parted they both smiled.

"Ok now go." Brenda said kissing him again.

"yes ma'am." Dylan said still holding on to her arm.

"Dylan let go." Brenda whispered

"Im never going to let you go." Dylan said seriously. He pulled her into his embrace and just leaned his

chin down on top of her head. She leaned her head on his chest. She hugged him tightly. She looked up and kissed him passionately on the lips. They kissed for a minute and then both of them went to check on Jessica. They headed towards her bedroom hand in hand. When they stopped at her door, Brenda opened to find Jessica awake and reading her book.

"Sweetie what are you doing up?" Brenda asked while her and Dylan went to her bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Im not tired anymore." Jessica said with a big smile on her face.

"Guess who's coming." Dylan said kissing her on top of her head.

"Who." Jessica answered

"Grandma and Grandpa." Brenda said picking up slightly and putting her on her lap. Jessica leaned back and had her head on Dylan's chest.

"Really? YAY I can't wait." Jessica said " What about Uncle Brandon?"

"Oh man I forgot to call him." Brenda said just before she heard someone knocking on her door. Brenda took Jessica's hand and Dylan's hand and all three went towards the door. Dylan and Jessica went to go sit down on the couch. When Brenda opened the door she expected to see her parents but instead got Brandon. But he didn't look happy he actually looked like he had been crying.

"Brandon's what's wrong." Brenda asked

"everything, my so called fiancé called off the engagement and then I heard some guy in the back making growling noises and ." Brandon explained still in the door.

"What?" Brenda whispered in shock.

"yea I know I have the worst luck with women." Brandon asked

"well all but one." Brenda asked .

"Ha ha Brenda thanks." Brandon said almost in tears again. Brenda hugged her brother. Brenda kissed Brandon and then she saw head lights. She wiped tears from his cheek.

"Brandon Mom and dad are here." Brenda said as she went the side letting him in. She then saw mom and dad walk up with bags in there hands.

"Wait stop." Brenda said to her parents " Dylan get in the kitchen quick." Dylan went into the kitchen and sat at the table to wait.

"Ok come in." Brenda said moving to the side and let them in. They sat on the couch next to Brandon. Brenda knew she had to tell them but she didn't know how.

"Brenda nice place." Cindy said feeling the awkwardness.

"Thanks. Jessica come here grandma and grandpa are here." Brenda yelled.

"YAAAAAAY!!!!!" Jessica said running towards them full speed and jumped on Jim's lap.

"Hey baby. I thought you were sick?" Jim asked

"I was. Now im better. Guess what." Jessica said all excited.

"What?" Jim played along.

"Christmas is a week away and I made you something for it but you can't see it till Christmas." Jessica informed them.

" Aww thanks sweetie. Come see grandma." Cindy said with her arms open.

"Ok." Jessica said going to Cindy. While Jessica was talking to her grandparents, Brandon slid next Brenda.

"Bren, when are you going tell them?" Brandon whispered.

"I don't know. Im scared." Brenda said looking down and then looking towards the kitchen.

"Well you can't keep him in the kitchen for long, you know as well as I do that Mom will be wanting to cook us ALL dinner." Brandon informed her still whispering.

"Man I didn't even think of that." Brenda said smacking herself on the forehead.

"Well don't look now but I think now would be a good time to tell them because mom is heading to door number one….the kitchen where the father of the grandchild is hiding." Brandon said only half joking. Brenda ran towards the kitchen door and stopped her mother right before she went in.

"Mom…Hey what …are doing?" Brenda asked

"um going to cook." Cindy said

"Ughh ok I can't do this anymore mom sit down for a second. Jessica baby, how about you and uncle Brandon go into the kitchen and get ready for dinner." Brenda said. Cindy went over and sat by Jim and looked at him confused. Brandon and Jessica went to go _join Dylan in the kitchen._

"Look mom, dad there has been something Ive been hiding for the past couple days from everyone especially one important person. Look Jessica's father is here and he didn't leave me when I told him I was pregnant he left a couple months before I knew. So stay here im going to go get him." Brenda stood up but before she could Cindy grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. Brenda at first was shocked but she hugged her mom back. Jim was still on the couch with his mouth almost all the way open. Brenda turned around and told Dylan to follow her. She put her hand in his and walked out with him. Jim's first impression was to jump up and yell at Brenda but when she walked out he saw who was holding her hand and sort of relaxed a little. He saw a sparkle in his daughters eyes that he hasn't seen since the last time they really truly dated. He walked over and Brenda squinted her eyes shut ready for the yelling but instead felt her father hug Dylan. She opened her eyes to be sure and she was right her father, the man who didn't want Dylan date her when they were younger was actually hugging Dylan.

"Uh…Dad are you feeling ok?" Brenda asked confused.

"Yea so Brenda is there anymore news you need share with us" Jim said now hugging her and laughing at the same time.

"Um no but you're ok with this I mean us." Brenda asked now standing in front of Dylan, holding on to both of his hands behind her .

"Im not so sure yet but I least its with someone I know that loves you and your daughter." Jim said with a small smile.

"Ok now that we've got that off out chest can I go cook for everyone now?" Cindy asked

"Sure go ahead." Brenda said. Jim and Cindy walked into the kitchen and started to cook dinner for everyone. Brenda was about to go also but Dylan held her back.

"Whoa, wait." Dylan said looking at her.

"What?" Brenda said

"Give me a kiss." Dylan said lowering his head.

"No." Brenda joked.

"don't make me beg Bren, I won't." Dylan whispered in his sexy rasp voice that she loved so much. Dylan got closer, Brenda felt his hot breath practically in her month. Then she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. They kissed for several minutes. They stopped and rested their foreheads together.

'im so happy you came back." Brenda whispered.

"I know. Me too." Dylan said kissing her lips gently and leading her into the kitchen.

_ok so next chapter is CHRISTMAS and guess what i will be updated that on CHRISTMAS EVE!!! so hang on tight and review if you don't it will be another month before i update._


	7. Chapter 7

_ok i know right. Its not Christmas Eve but I got a new laptop so i can work better.(with out a crack going down the middle.) Well its christmas for the Walsh's them and a little surprise and not just for Dylan._

**Chapter Seven **

Jessica woke up and ran towards her mom and dad's room. She jumped on the bed then shook them both.

"Mommy, Daddy wake up." Jessica said. She saw that Dylan was stirring and woke up. He brought his finger to his mouth and said "sssh mommy's sleeping."

"But its Christmas." Jessica pouted

"I know I know but mommy isn't feeling well she'll be out later. We can make her breakfast ok?" Dylan whispered

"Ok." Jessica whispered back. Dylan and Jessica went into the kitchen to fix Brenda breakfast in bed. In the bedroom Brenda woke up and went into the bathroom, got the bag out from under the cabinet and took the home pregnancy test out. She had been a week late and usually she wouldn't worry if she was a normal person but she was always on time. Well not always she was late one time in High school but she wasn't pregnant the doctor had told her it was fine to be late every once in a while but since then she's been on time. She put the test on the sink and waited. Then she heard Jessica and Dylan coming into the bedroom. She quickly walked out of the bathroom to find no one in her bedroom yet. So she jumped back into bed and got under the cover. Not two seconds later both Jessica and Dylan walked in with waffles, toast and orange juice. She sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Aww thanks you guys, you are too sweet." Brenda said. "Dylan do we have any small boxes?"

"yea I think." Dylan said

"Any in a rectangle form?" Brenda asked

"Yeah I think so let me go get it." Dylan ran out of the bedroom but not before setting her breakfast on the dresser.

"Hey Jessica go wait in the living room and I will be out to see what you got from Santa in just a minute." Brenda said

"OK!" Jessica ran out and sat on the couch.

Brenda quickly ran into the bathroom and looked at the test. The test had two pink lines on it which meant she's pregnant. But she can't get her hopes up, she had to go to the doctor to find out for sure. Thank goodness she made an appointment on the 27th for what she thought was the flu. Dylan came back with wrapping paper and the box she had asked for and went back to the living room with Jessica. Brenda grabbed the test, went back to the bedroom, put the test in the box. Closed It and then wrapped it. She then put it on the dresser. She grabbed her breakfast and went to the living room and sat next to Dylan. She kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you." Brenda whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back

…….

After Jessica opened her presents and started to play with them, Brenda took Dylan into the bedroom and gave him his present. He opened it and he just looked down.

"Dylan you ok?" Brenda asked. Dylan looked up at her.

"is this…..what I think it is?" he asked looking straight in her eyes.

"Yeah it is but don't get your hopes up I have to go to the doctors in two days to find out for sure." Brenda informed

He dropped the test and embraced her. "I'm not leaving you this time." he whispered. They stayed that way until they heard a knock. They let go and went to the door hand in hand. Brenda opened the door with her free hand to see her parents, Brandon and Kelly on the other side. Her parents had a box of presents as did Kelly and Brandon.

"Woah talk about a Christmas." Brenda said laughing.

"Actually the ones that your parents have are for Jessica, the ones in her are for you and Dylan." Kelly said shaking the box.

"Well who are they from?" Dylan asked

"Well Brandon, me,….." Kelly started to say until four heads popped out behind them,

"And us." Donna, David, Steve, and Andrea said in unison.

"You guys." Brenda said smiling

"Oh please we weren't gonna let the Walsh's have their first official Christmas with out us." Steve said pushing through everyone to give Dylan a manly hug and to give Brenda a hug as well.

"Well are we allowed in or do we have to stand out here in the cold." David joked

"Of course come in." Brenda said scooting to the side to let everyone in. Brenda just looked at Dylan to find him laughing under his breath. Seeing him laughing made her chuckle a little.

"So how did you guys find us?" Dylan asked. Everyone pointed towards Kelly and Brandon. Dylan and Brenda tilted their heads to the side facing towards them. Everyone laughed.

"Ok where is our granddaughter." Cindy asked.

"She's in her room." Brenda said still laughing a little. Cindy went up to Jessica's bedroom to get her.

"So Brenda….what are you doing, acting singing what." Steve asked

"Actually teaching." Brenda said. She saw everyone's jaw drop.

"Teaching?" Donna finally said confused

"Yeah my acting career went down the tubes when I was pregnant with Jess." Brenda said

"Ok well teaching is good." David said

"Thanks David." Brenda said going in for a hug.

"GROUP HUG!!." Steve yelled. Everyone joined in Brenda and David's hug. Then Cindy and Jessica came down and sat down next to Jim. Jessica jumped up on Jim's lap and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. The gang let go of each other. Brenda went over and took Jessica's hand and brought her over to everyone.

"Jessica, sweetie this is Donna, David, Steve and Andrea." Brenda said introducing her daughter to her friends.

"Hi. I'm Jessica." She said with her biggest smile. She hugged everyone.

"Aww Brenda she's cute. How old is she?" Andrea asked

"Thanks and she's four." Brenda said

"She's so sweet." Donna said picking up Jessica. Jessica through her arms around Donna's neck and hugged her back. Donna almost cried. Brenda smiled and Dylan came over and wrapped his arms around her neck from behind. She kissed his arm. Jessica went from Donna to Steve. Steve started to talk to her.

"Has mommy and Daddy talked about m?" Steve asked

"Yeah they said that your are a good friend and that you can be a bit wild sometime." She said

"Oh really." Steve said putting her down so she can go hug David. Brenda and Dylan couldn't help but laugh. Brenda went over and hugged him. He hugged her back. "You know we love you." Brenda whispered. Steve nodded. She kissed him lightly on the lips and went back to where Dylan is and hugged him.

"So is anyone married, kids anything." Dylan asked.

"No one but Donna and David." Kelly said

"Wait what about Jessie, Andrea." Brenda asked. By this point Andrea had to put Jessica down and then Jessica went back to Cindy and Jim.

"We uh divorced 2 years ago." Andrea said sadly

"Oh im sorry." Brenda said looking down

"No its ok. I won the custody of Hannah so that's all I need anyway." Andrea said with a smile.

"Ok but where is she." Dylan asked

"She's with Jessie. He gets her every other year for Christmas, Thanksgiving , and so forth." Andrea said

"Oh ok." Dylan said with his arms around her again.

"Steve is there anyone in the picture for you." Brenda asked

"Sort of. Her name is Janet and she works with me at the magazine." Steve said

"What do you mean by sort of?" Dylan asked

"Well I like her but I don't know if she likes me." Steve said looking down.

"Donna and David are married and working on kids." Brandon said padding David on the back.

"Awesome. Well so we can eat lets open the presents that you people brought us." Brenda said heading towards the couch with Dylan having her arms around her.

_wow the whole gang is there. Steve having a crush. Donna and David working on their future. Andrea and Jessie split up and having to fight over thier daughter and lets not forget Dylan's Christmas presents from Brenda. Next up The doctors appointment and a night out with the gang before they head back to good old L.A_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay don't kill me i know its been awhile since ive updated anything but i finally found this and i wanted to finish this chapter. lol i will be trying to update as much as i can, and you can tell me which ones you want updated. Thanks sooo much for your patience and please continue reading my stories. thank you._

Brenda and Dylan sat in the doctor's office waiting for their names to be called, with their hands laced together. Brenda had been nervous the whole two days of waiting. She wanted more kids with Dylan, she probably wanted it more then she let on, but was afraid. She loved Dylan and with what he told her two days ago, she was certain that he wouldn't let her down. Brenda was going to meet with Kelly, Donna, and Andrea after this to tell them what ever news she got bad or good. The day after Christmas she had pulled them aside and told them. Their faces had lit up with joy but Brenda had told them not to get their hopes up so soon, she didn't have a definite answer yet.

"Dylan im nervous." Brenda whispered.

"I know baby. But its going to be okay." Dylan said, not really sure if it was more for him then her. Yes he was happy that Brenda might be pregnant but he didn't have that much of an experience with being a father considering he has only been around for Jessica for a month. He didn't know what to do while Brenda was pregnant. The last time she was, she had to do it all by herself and just that thought in itself made him sad because he was such a jerk. Dylan's grip on Brenda's hand got tighter as the nurse came out and called Brenda's name.

"Brenda Walsh?" The nurse yelled. Brenda and Dylan stood up still holding hands and walked towards the nurse. The nurse directed them to a room in the back and told them the doctor will be there in any second shutting the door behind her. About twenty minutes later the same nurse came in with the doctor and told Brenda to go take an urine test. Brenda came back into the room. She stood right next to Dylan and held his hands as they awaited their answer. She leaned down and gently kissed him.

Right against his lips, she said, "Dylan I love you so much and it doesn't matter what this test says that will never change." She kissed him again and leaned out. Dylan lightly picked her up settling her on his lap.

"I love you Brenda." Dylan whispered. He leaned back in and kissed her. They parted as they heard the door open.

"You must be Brenda Walsh." The doctor said.

"Yep. That's me." Brenda said getting up and standing in front of the doctor holding out her hand to shake his.

"Doctor Mitchell. And I've got some good news for you. It seems like you're pregnant." Doctor Mitchell told her. Brenda's face lit up and had one of the biggest smiles on her face. She felt Dylan wrapped his arms around her neck, from behind as he kissed the lower part of her face.

"Really?" Brenda said almost in a whisper.

"Yes you're about a couple weeks pregnant. Now in about four months I want you to come back here so we can find out if it's a boy or a girl and to make sure everything is okay." Doctor Mitchell explained.

"Sure no problem." Brenda said still smiling.

"Alright next appointment will be April 27th." Brenda saw Doctor Mitchell write something down. "Also Ms. Walsh, take it easy don't work to hard and don't stress. Working too hard and stressing all the time can be harmful towards the baby,"

"Agreed." Brenda smiled.

"Alright Ms. Walsh, unless something goes wrong I will see you back in four months." Doctor Mitchell on his way out. Dylan stood up after the doctor left and wrapped is arms around her waist.

"Im pregnant." Brenda said getting teary eyed.

"Yes you are. Lets get home and break the news to out friends and your family." Dylan said unwrapping his arms and lacing his fingers with hers, walking out.

…..

Brenda and Dylan had gotten home and called their friends and Brenda's family over to break the news about Brenda. Brenda was nervous and excited at the same time. She didn't know how Jessica was going to react. Sure Jessica said she wanted a baby sister or brother but usually Jessica changes her mind. Jessica has been an only child for four years how was she and Jessica adjust to the change? But she wanted the baby and more importantly she wanted Dylan's baby while Dylan was around. Brenda was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Dylan came in and just smiled at her.

"Hey Babe." Dylan said coming from behind her wrapping his arms around her neck and gently kissing her neck. "Whats ya doin?"

"Making Dinner. I figured that if we are going to tell them….we should let them eat after right? To I don't calm the mood down" Brenda asked.

"Yeah. Your mom just called and her, Jimbo and Jessica are coming as we speak, Kelly and Brandon not far behind.."

"Okay. Dylan im nervous." Brenda stated putting the turkey in the oven and turning around to face him by leaning up against the counter!

"Don't be they are going to be just as happy im sure of it." Dylan said getting dangerously close to her. He leaned in but before he reached her lips he whispered, "Its going to be alright." Then he moved in all the way and started kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He grabbed her and picked her up setting her down on the counter. Brenda reluctantly pulled away and breathed.

"Okay we need to stop this….." Brenda laughed taking her thumb and sliding it under her bottom lip.

"Im sorry I just can't control myself when it comes to you….and…m…" Dylan was interrupted by the door bell. "How in the world did I know that was going to happen…." Dylan whispered. Brenda giggled lightly and jumped off the counter. She went to answer the door and her parents and her friends were there.

"Wow do you all know how to tell time or what?" Brenda asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha real funny." Steve said walking in with Donna, David, Andrea, Kelly, Jessica in her arms, Brandon and Brenda's parents. They all sat down and just stared at Brenda still a little confused onto why they were there. Dylan came in and took Brenda's hand to calm her down a bit.

"Okay so im guessing you all are wondering why we called you here…well Dylan and I have some news. The day of Christmas I took a pregnancy test because well of course I was late and besides in high school I have never been late…ever. The test said positive but to make sure we went to the doctors and it turns out….I am." Brenda explained. Everyone's faces were a mix of feelings but looked like a good mix….everyone but Jessica.

_please review and i will update faster! hehee thanks again_


End file.
